Quest for the Sunhawk
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: Three years after the events of Horizon: Zero Dawn, the Sunhawk of the Hunter's Lodge in Meridian, Talanah Khane Padish, has gone missing. Sun-King Avad has tasked Nora Brave Aloy to investigate the Sunhawk's disappearance and bring her back to Meridian, no matter where it will take her. Please read and review!
1. Missing Sunhawk

The sun illuminated through the windows of the Hunter's Lodge in the majestic city of Meridian. Meridian was in a state of recovery after the apocalyptic attack at the hands of the Eclipse, and every citizen was doing their part to aid in the city's recovery, including Sun-King Avad himself. Even foreign tribes such as the Nora and Oseram sent their aid to the city. Inside the Hunter's Lodge, a crowd of Hunters, children and parents alike gathered underneath the ancient Thunderjaw. In front of them was Aloy, a young red-haired Nora Brave and Seeker highly revered among the Carja tribe, because she was responsible for the downfall of HADES. Beside her was Talanah Khane Padish, Sunhawk of the Hunter's Lodge, as well as the one who slayed the mythic Thunderjaw Redmaw. After shaking the hands of the children in front of her, Aloy got herself comfortable on her chair, and saw a young boy looking up at her, awestruck. His mother gently grabbed his hand and brought him back to her side.

"Hush, young one. Listen." The mother told her son.

Aloy smiled at the young boy, and began to tell her story...

I arrived at the Hunter's Lodge, early in the morning before the sunrise, eagerly awaiting Talanah's arrival. I went to the chef, and got my breakfast of berries and boar meat. I found boar meat to be a little bland, but when I mixed it with the berries, it added a little bit more flavor. I looked up to see the sun rising over the nearby mesa. _It reminds me of the sacred lands,_ I thought to myself, as I picked at the boar meat on my plate. _Myself and Rost would watch them every morning._ I eventually finished my meal, and returned it to the chef. After sitting down, my sunrise viewing session was interrupted by Ligan, the former Hawk who lived at the Lodge. He had an urgent look on his face, and seemed really concerned about something.

"Aloy, do you have a moment?" He asked, with a concerned tone of voice. I got up from the table, and made eye contact with him.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked. Ligan shifted his eyes around the Lodge after I asked him.

"Perhaps we should take our conversation to the upper balcony." He inquired, as he beckoned me to follow him up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs, and looked at the Thunderjaw skeleton.

 _How Ahsis killed that that Thunderjaw is beyond me._ I thought to myself. _How he lasted as long as he did during the fight against Redmaw eludes my understanding even further._

We arrived at the balcony a few moments later, with the sun halfway up in the sky.

"What is your great matter of urgency?" I asked with urgency, as I placed my arm on the balcony's railing. Ligan looked over to me, with that same look of concern on his face.

"Hm?" I said, still looking at him.

"I know you were awaiting the arrival of Talanah this morning." He replied.

"Yes I was, but that doesn't answer my question." I replied back to him. "What is your matter of urgency?"

Ligan frowned.

"My matter of urgency involves Talanah. She went missing last night."

My jaw dropped, and I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Sun-King Avad wishes to speak with you in the Palace of the Sun. He knows more." Ligan continued. "It would be best not to keep him waiting."

I placed my hand on Ligan's shoulder.

"Thank you. I will go speak to him right away." I replied, as I left Ligan and walked down the stairs.

I exited the Lodge and walked through the core of Meridian. I smiled at all citizens who were doing their best to help the city recover. As I approached the Carja guards guarding the long pathway towards the palace, they moved their pole arms, allowing me to pass. Walking along the bridge was long and commanding, but the view of the areas surrounding Meridian was well worth it. At the end of the bridge, a familiar face greeted me. None other than Blameless Marad. He flashed a smile towards me.

"Greetings, Aloy." Marad greeted. "Radiant Avad wishes to speak with you about an urgent matter. He is waiting up the stairs."

Marad extended his arm towards towards the stairs to his right. I nodded my head as a sign of thanks, and began to ascend the stairs. After ascending a second flight of stairs, I met Avad himself sitting on his throne, watching over his city. His ceremonial robes remained uncreased, until he got up from his throne. He smiled upon seeing me.

"Greetings, Aloy. It is good to see you again." Avad greeted me, with a bow of his head. I bowed my head back to him, and smiled. I turned my head to accompany him in looking out over Meridian, with the Spire towering over the city in the horizon.

"A heartwarming sight, isn't it?" Avad asked, as he stroked his chin. "It is astounding to see all tribes working in unity, to help rebuild our ravaged city. But, there is a matter that has been concerning me."

"What might this matter of concern be?" I asked, with a concerned tone of voice. "Does it involve Talanah?"

A sad look came across the Sun-King's face.

"Yes it does." He replied. "One of my Elite hunters came back with the news that Talanah went missing on a routine hunting expedition last night, and hasn't returned. I summoned you up here to ask a favor of you. Would you look into her disappearance, Aloy?"

"I'll do what I can." I replied back without hesitation, with a reassuring nod of my head. He nodded his head back with approval, and a heartwarming smile. I descended back down the way I came and walked past Blameless Marad, who was keeping an eye on the young Itamen, Avad's younger half-brother. As I was walking across the bridge to the main city, I got thinking.

 _I should pay Avad's elite hunter a visit. Perhaps I should return to the Lodge and see if he is there._

I began my walk back to the Lodge, to search for Avad's hunter. Upon entering the Lodge, I spied a man, sporting similar armor to mine, but with armor covering his midriff. He had his helmet off, and crying. I approached the table and sat in front of him, moving his pitcher of beer off to the side. He looked up, and saw me sitting in front of him.

"What can I do for you, fellow hunter?" He asked between sobs.

"I'm looking into Talanah's disappearance. Sun-King Avad told me you could give me some insight into what happened last night on that hunting trip." I inquired.

After wiping away his tears, he straightened himself up in his chair.

"All right, hunter. I will tell you what I know." He said. He then cleared his throat.

"Last night, Talanah led us out north past the Cut Cliffs, to a nearby Longleg site. Upon our arrival, we were ambushed by what looked like Utaru tribesmen. They took out our hunting party, only two of us survived. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was two Utaru dragging Talanah away with with her hands cuffed."

He began to sob again, and wipe tears out of his eyes.

"Who knows what they are going to do to her!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, as he continued to sob.

"Thank you for telling me what you know." I reassured the hunter. "I will look into her disappearance, and bring her back to the Lodge. To Meridian."

He smiled through his tears, and waved to me as I walked out of the Lodge.

I walked through the city, and after a lengthy jaunt, I made it to the bridge outside of the city. After crossing the bridge and hiking up the hill to the Cut-Cliffs, I turned around to take in the view of the city and its surroundings. I smiled, as the view warmed my heart. I turned back around, and continued to make my way towards the Longleg site, where Talanah went missing on her hunt. I ultimately made it to the site.

It seems the Longlegs were startled, and haven't returned to their grounds. Perhaps I should start investigating.

I turned on my Focus, and had a look around. Upon activating it, I noticed that it picked up a few items, which looked like arrows, and a helmet. I approached the arrows, and examined them. They had exotic yellow feathers on the shaft, and were painted with green and white stripes.

 _Utaru arrows_. I thought to myself. _I must bring these arrows to Avad._

To my right, I saw the helmet of a Carja Hunter Lodge Sunhawk, with a delicate golden chain on it. I walked over to the helmet, and examined it.

 _Talanah's helmet, followed by a trail of blood and tracks to the north. I've got to bring my findings back to Avad._

I picked up the helmet, and began my trek back to the city of Meridian. Just as I began to take a couple of steps towards Meridian, I heard growling from behind me. I loaded up three hardpoint arrows into my striker bow, and turned around to see a Sawtooth lunging at me. I quickly fired the hardpoint arrows into the underside, and quickly rolled to my left. As I got up, I noticed the underside components had been torn off. I quickly loaded up three more hardpoint arrows as it lunged its large, lanky arms at me, as I dodged each potential blow. As the Sawtooth reared up on its hind legs, I fired the three arrows right into its heart. Bolts of electricity danced around the body of the beast, as it fell to the ground, dead.

I dusted myself off, and continued to walk towards Meridian, with evidence of Talanah's disappearance in hand.

As I was winding my way through Meridian, many Carja were stunned to see Talanah's helmet in my hands.

"No! The Sunhawk is dead!" A man cried in the market.

"What could this mean for the Lodge?" An older woman asked. "Fall into the hands of a savage Nora?"

I rolled my eyes as I approached the Palace guards. They moved their axes and let me pass. I nodded my head as a sign of thanks. I looked over to my right to see Marad still keeping a watch over the young Itamen. I proceeded up the stairs, and found Avad sitting on his throne. Upon seeing me, he looked down at the helmet, frowned, and looked back up at me.

"Welcome back, Aloy." Avad said, in a hushed tone. "What have you discovered?"

I held up the helmet. Avad took it out of my hands, and took a look at it.

"The helmet of a Sunhawk." Avad stated, as he pulled out tufts of black hair. "This is Talanah's helmet."

"I found it beside a pool of blood." I replied. "I also found this arrow while I was studying the site."

I handed Avad the arrow I found. He examined the arrow, and firmly grasped it in his hand.

"This is an Utaru arrow, from the Great Plains of the north, beyond the Sundom." Avad muttered. "What brought them this far south just to capture our Sunhawk is beyond me."

I looked down to the ground, and looked back up to the ground.

"I will go to the Great Plains, search for Talanah, and bring her back to us." I said to Avad. Avad gave me a stern look, and looked up to the sun in thought, and then looked back down at me.

"If the Sun commands it, then so be it." He stated, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I task you, Aloy, to go to the Great Plains, search for our Sunhawk, and bring her back to us."

I smiled back at him.

"I will. That much I promise." I replied, with confidence. I began to walk away, down the steps, but a voice stopped me. I turned around.

"May the Sun light your path, Aloy!" Avad shouted. I nodded my head, and continued my way down the steps. As I got to the bottom of the steps, Itamen was standing in front of me, with a large smile on his face.

"Bring back our Sunhawk!" He shouted with glee. I gently patted him on the head.

"I will do what I can, little one." I told him, as Marad showed up to pick him up. Marad flashed a smile at me, a thing he rarely did, and grabbed Itamen by the hand, walking up the stairs behind me. I carried on through the city, with people still giving me discerning looks. Nevertheless, after a few minutes of walking, I made it to the elevators at the south of the city. After activating the elevator switch, the door opened for me, letting me pass. Shortly after the gate closed, I was caught off guard by the elevator slowly descending. It was a relatively quick descent down to the village. Upon arrival, I walked through the village, and out through the city gates. I spied a herd of Striders, sifting their heads through the dirt. I pulled out my lance, which was a gift from the enigmatic Banuk man named Sylens. I quietly approached it, using the tall grass as cover. I stuck the override part of my lance into the Strider's side, and began to override it. After a few short moments, it was overridden, and now in my control. I hopped onto its back, and grabbed the reins, and trotted back to the Longleg site.

I arrived back at the Longleg site shortly before sunset. I briefly got off of my Strider, and scanned the area with my Focus. Upon scanning, I observed that the tracks of the Utaru were still here, and beside them were the tracks of an unknown machine. I shut my Focus off, and walked back to my Strider. I hopped back on, and snapped on the reins. The Strider began to trot north, following the tracks.

"Don't worry, Talanah, I'm coming." I whispered to myself, as I began my journey towards the mysterious Great Plains, far away from the Sundom.


	2. Journey to Brightgrain

_Sun-King Avad has tasked you with getting the lodge's Sunhawk back to Meridian, safe and sound. A little cold won't get the best of you._

I sat and thought by a campfire I had made from spare pieces of ridge wood I had collected from my inventory. It was nice and warm, and illuminated the dreary gray nighttime sky. I looked around, and realized I had no form of shelter around me.

"Come on, Aloy." I told myself, as I shielded my midriff from the cold. "I can't sleep out in the open. I need to make a shelter."

After a few moments of looking around, I spied a pile of large wooden sticks. Instantaneously, I ran over to the pile and grabbed a bundle of sticks.

"You will most definitely come in handy." I said, as I began to construct a makeshift shelter facing away from the wind. After a few minutes of the shelter blowing down and reconstructing the shelter, I successfully tied up the top of the shelter, which made it sturdy enough to stand. I smiled, and crawled underneath the teepee shaped shelter. I looked out to see the fire still burning bright. While I was at it, I stuck my head out from my shelter, to look out for any hostile machines. Once I saw there were none in the vicinity, I crawled back into my shelter, and fell asleep.

I awoke early the next morning to the sun rising. I yawned, and rubbed my eyes of sleep. I stepped outside my shelter, only to see the skeletons of buildings past, with a large tower looming over them, piercing the strangely clear sky. I forgot where I was, and then it hit me.

"Faro Automated Solutions." I said aloud. "Owned by a man who thought it was smart to make demonic machines that consumed biomatter, and bring about the end of the Old Ones. If it weren't for Dr. Sobeck, life as we know it wouldn't be here."

I spent the better half of the morning crafting arrows, anything from tearblast to hardpoint arrows, with whatever supplies I had.. I put all the arrows a crafted into my quiver, and slid my bow onto my right shoulder. I took a few steps to the north, and saw my Strider, grazing on some tall grass. I quietly sneaked up on it, and readied my override device. I thrust the device onto its side, and held it for a few moments until it glowed blue. The Strider paused, and looked at me.I walked over to its side, and hopped on its back. I snapped on the reins, and continued to follow the road north. Peering out from the Faro tower, the sun cast shadows of the gloomy ruins as I passed through a former corrupted zone. As my Strider led me through the chilly wind, I spied smoke on the horizon.

 _A village_ , I thought, as I snapped on the reins of the Strider. My machine began to gallop faster towards the village. When I neared the village, I deduced that it was an Oseram village. I stopped my Strider outside of the village, and entered.

"Quite lively for a small village." I said to myself, as I looked at smiths forging metal goods to my right, and young Oseram men drinking themselves into a stupor on my left. I took a couple of steps forward, until I felt someone pat me on my shoulder. I whipped around to see a young Oseram man, with a turkey quill and paper in his hand.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Carja maiden." The young man replied. "My name is Arteem Poetson, and I was wondering how I could help you."

I smiled at the young man.

"I am actually Nora. But, if you are willing to help, you can help by answering a couple of questions for me." I stated.

"I will answer what I can with what I know." Arteem replied. "Please ask."

I cleared my throat.

"Have there been any caravans of humans and machines pass through the village within the past couple of days?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. Arteem scratched his head.

"Yesterday, I did recall seeing a Shell-Walker pass through the village, with a cage on top of it containing a Carja prisoner, wearing similar armor to yours."

"Did you see anyone with that Shell-Walker?" I asked.

"The only person I saw was a strange masked man with some men alongside him." Arteem replied. "They looked Utaru, but didn't look Utaru at the same time. I couldn't make out their appearance through the darkness."

I tilted my head, and looked at him with my eyes squinted.

"Do you happen to know what direction they went in?" I asked sternly.

"They were marching north, judging by the lights given off by the Shell-Walker." Arteem replied. "I heard one of the men shout 'Brightgrain', which is a village on the edge of Plainsong, which is way east of Oseram hunting grounds."

I shot him a look of confusion.

"Where might I find The Oseram hunting grounds?" I asked, with a tone of confusion in my voice.

Arteem cleared his throat.

"Follow the Great Mountains north, until you see a fallen Tallneck. From the Tallneck, travel northeast until the snow subsides, and golden fields appear. You will be able to see the watch towers of Brightgrain tower on the horizon as soon as the golden fields appear."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked down to my hand.

"Thank you for everything, Arteem." I told him, as I took my hand of his shoulder. "I hope to read your poetry one day."

I began to walk away. I turned around to see him standing still, blushing at me. I smiled, and turned around to face the village gates. I walked out of the village and immediately spied a herd of striders, messing up the fresh layer of snow with their snouts. Quietly pulling out my lance, I quietly sneaked up on lone Strider, and began to override it. A Strider saw me overriding his friend, and alerted the rest of the herd to flee deep into the forest beside me. I hopped onto the back of the Strider, barely alerting it. I snapped on its reins, and continued northwards towards the Oseram hunting grounds. As my Strider continued north, I took the time to examine the scenery. The ground was still covered with snow, which also decorated the pine trees along the road. To my left were the Great Mountains, towering over the pine forest.

 _I've got to be nearing the hunting grounds,_ I thought. _This forest has been going on forever_.

With my boredom increasing, I continued through the forest, until I saw something familiar tower over the trees.

"Aha! There you are!" I said to myself, as I saw the head of a Tallneck tower over the clearing. I slowed my Strider down, and marveled at the ruined Tallneck. I looked down, and looked at a road leading to the northeast. Sitting beside it was a campfire, with an abandoned shed leaning against the Tallneck.

"That must be the road I take to Brightgrain." I told myself, as I steered my Strider in the direction of the road. "But first, I should rest." I walked into the abandoned shed, and was surprised to find a rather comfortable bed inside. I pressed on the mattress, which was still incredibly soft. I set down my Banuk Hunter Bow, and took off my armor. I sat on the edge of the bed, and ran my hands through my long, red hair. I laid my head on the surprisingly soft pillow, and shut my eyes, letting tiredness consume me.

I awoke with the sun shining through the shed's only window. I let out a huge yawn, and stretched.

 _That feels so good,_ I thought. To my right sat my armor, and my Banuk Hunter Bow. Beside it was my quiver, chock full of arrows. I fastened the quiver to my belt, and strapped on my armor sash across my right shoulder. I then picked up my bow, and slid it onto my right shoulder. I let out a deep breath, and walked out the door. The first thing I saw was my non-overridden Strider, grazing beside the fire underneath the head of the Tallneck. I pulled out my lance, and quietly approached it. I activated the override mechanism, and began the override process. Before long, the Strider was overridden. I used some of my leftover shards to repair its armor, as it was looking a little beaten up from the travels. After the repairs, I got up and hopped on the Strider's back. I gently lifted up on the reins, and turned the Strider so it was facing towards the northeast. I snapped on the reins. The Strider responded by galloping the direction I chose, and before I knew it, I was on the road to Brightgrain.

The early part of the journey dragged on for a while, I couldn't count how many times I yawned. _I'm definitely not a morning person,_ I thought, followed by another yawn. I did stop several times to marvel at all of the ancient machines that littered the side of the road as the sun rose.

 _Thank All-Mother that these machines will never rise again_ , I thought as a Metal Devil ruin loomed over the horizon to my left. Its sudden appearance made my heart skip a beat. As I looked around, the tentacles spewing from the Metal Devil extended across the snowy terrain, ending just before the road. The more I examined the Faro Machines closer to me, the more I noticed that had been picked through.

"I wonder what the tribes would want with all of these ancient machine parts." I whispered to myself, as I carried on the snowy road. After focusing on the road after what felt like forever, I started to notice the lack of snow surrounding the sides of the road, and more fields of wheat emerging from the snow. I took a closer look, and saw that there were Watchers patrolling the outer perimeters of the fields. Directly ahead of me, stood the gate to Brightgrain, only a few kilometers away.

 _They seem to be overridden_ , I thought, as I stopped beside an abandoned campfire along the road. I proceeded to light the fire. Shortly after I sat down, I noticed a supply crate sitting to my right. I opened it, and examined its contents.

Hmmm, I thought, as I picked up some of the contents. Some shards, some chillwater, and some blaze. Let's see what I can craft with these before I enter the village.

I closed the supply crate, and began the crafting process for my fire arrows. I opened a can of blaze, and dipped three arrow tips into the canister, and held them in for a few moments before pulling them out. As I pulled them out, I smiled when I saw fire. I gently blew out the flames, and could still feel the heat coming off the head when I ran my hands over them. I set them on a rock behind me to let them cool briefly. I looked up, squinted, and looked around. It was getting dark.

"I best get going, if I want to make it to the village before dark."

I placed my fire arrows in my quiver, along with my hardpoint and tearblast arrows. I looked down, and realized I never crafted frost arrows. I smiled and laughed, as I picked up two chillwater canisters, and placed them in my satchel. I put out the camp fire, and began my walk towards the gate of the village. I watched as the Watchers stuck to their routes, protecting the grain fields from animal invaders. I watched the sun set beyond the gate as I approached. As I neared the gate, I was immediately halted by two gate guards wielding spears.

"Stop where you are, Carja scum!" One of the gate guards exclaimed. I quickly pulled my Banuk Striker bow off my shoulder and loaded two hard point arrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked sternly, showing them my Nora Seeker badge on my belt. I looked back up at the guardsmen. "Let me through. Please."

"You leave us no choice, Carja scum. Your death is imminent." The other guardsman said, pointing at me. Both guardsmen raised their spears, and pointed them at me. I retaliated by pulling back my drawstring, and pointing my bow towards the Utaru guardsmen. As I was about to fire, I heard a familiar voice.

"The three of you, stop!"

The men turned around, and knelt at the gate. The source of the voice revealed itself. I lowered my bow, and opened my mouth with shock.

It was Rea.


	3. The Queen’s Ruin

"Men, let her through at once!" Rea ordered. At first, the guardsmen were hesitant.

"Now!" Rea ordered, as the guardsmen stepped off to the side. I placed my bow on my shoulders as the Utaru guardsmen finally let me through the gate. I nodded my head sternly towards them, and approached Rea.

"I didn't know you lived here, Rea." I stated, as she smiled.

"That's Grain Queen Rea to you, Aloy." Rea replied. "Come. Let me take you to my residence."

I nodded my head, and followed Rea through the village of Brightgrain. Everywhere I looked, there were heaps of grain beside the wooden buildings that were scattered within the walls of the village.

"What do you do with all of the grain you harvest, your Majesty?" I asked, as I saw some young Utaru women kneading some dough on a table in front of their house.

"A multitude of things, Aloy." She replied. "We use wheat to make bread, and barley to make beer. We grow maize for food, and use oats we grow to make succulent Utaru porridge. You must try some while you are here."

I smiled, as we approached the residence of Rea, which was an elegantly designed building constructed out of large wooden logs, adorned with green, white, and gold ribbons. Rea walked up to the guards who were guarding the entrance, and whispered something I couldn't catch into their ears. After she entered her home, the guards stepped off to the side, and allowed me to pass. I smiled at them as I passed by and into Rea's residence. Walking in, I was blown away by the intricate designs of the furniture and rugs on the wooden floor. Rea appeared from my left, holding two bowls of green liquid. I set my bow and lance down at my feet, and sat down on the yellow couch. I smiled as Rea handed me a bowl of the green liquid. I took a sip, and winced as the heated liquid went down my throat.

"What is this?" I asked as I blew on the the liquid before taking another sip. Rea smiled, and sat on the couch across from me.

"It is Fire Kiln Root tea." Rea replied, as she took a sip from her bowl, and sat down. "It is a delicacy among the Utaru people. Now Aloy, if I may ask, what brings you out to Brightgrain?"

I sat up, and straightened myself out on the couch.

"I've been following a trail, and it has led me here." I replied to her question.

"Who created this trail that you follow, Aloy?" Rea asked. I looked back up to her to meet her face.

"I was informed by a Hunter of the Lodge in Meridian that a band of Utaru tribesmen had kidnapped Sunhawk Talanah Khane Padish, and a young Oseram poet stated that they marched for Brightgrain." I replied, in between sips of tea. "Their information led me here, and I was wondering if you had any information on these warriors."

Rea paused for a few moments, and stroked her chin.

"A few mornings ago, a guard at his post reported seeing a shell-walker pass by the walls of the village, which agitated the Watchers patrolling the fields. He also reported seeing soldiers from a rogue faction of Utaru, led by their enigmatic leader, Saskwani, around the shell-walker, which had a cage on top of it."

I looked at her with a confusing look.

"What can you tell me about this Saskwani and his rogue Utaru?" I asked sternly.

Rea returned a look of concern to me.

"Very well." Rea replied. "During the Red Raids, when the Carja attacked, there were some Utaru soldiers who supported the Mad Sun-King, and joined his ranks. Saskwani was among them. They would partake in the bloody human sacrifices in their capital city called Queen's Ruin. I always thought that my father put an end to Saskwani and his men during the Utaru Civil war, but it seems that I was wrong."

I let out a deep breath.

"It seems you were, no offense." I replied, followed with a smile. "It seems I will have to go into Queen's Ruin, and rescue Talanah."

Rea returned a look of concern towards me.

"I know you are brave, Aloy." Rea stated, as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just look at when you saved me from those Snapmaws. But, a brave woman like yourself should be wary of the Plains north of here."

I looked up to her, meeting her eyes.

"What should I watch out for?" I asked, sounding a little confused.

"The Plains north of Brightgrain are known for their herds of Tramplers, which have wiped out several of my hunting parties."

I smiled, followed by a chuckle.

"I've tangled with quite a few Tramplers before." I replied with confidence. The look of concern returned to Rea's face.

"Aloy, The Tramplers aren't the same as they were." Rea informed me. "A mysterious element has taken over them, something daemonic."

My eyes widened.

 _HEPHAESTUS has something to do with this,_ I thought, as I took another sip of tea.

"I've seen the likes of those machines back when I was in the Cut." I replied, with a quick smile. "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself against these daemonic machines."

The look of concern faded from Rea's face, and turned into a look of confidence.

"Rest before you leave tomorrow, Aloy." Rea said, with a smile. "But, before you rest, you have to try some Utaru porridge. It's over on the table behind me."

I smiled, and watched as Rea walked away to her quarters. I got up from the couch in the living area and approached the porridge on the table. I grabbed the ladle and scooped some porridge into my bowl. I returned to the couch, bowl in hand, and tasted the Utaru porridge. I winced, as the porridge entered my mouth. To me, it tasted very bitter, and lacking flavour. I managed to finish the porridge, and set the bowl down beside the couch. I lifted my legs up onto the couch, and laid my head upon a pillow on the couch, drifting off to sleep.

I awoke in the late afternoon, rubbing my eyes free of sleep. After I yawned, I looked down to the floor to see a bundle before my feet. On it was a letter. I picked it up, and began to read it.

 _Dear Aloy,_

 _I apologize for not being here, as I went with a convoy to trade with some Oseram not far away from here. In this parcel is somewhat of a remarkable invention of unknown origin. It is a blade for your wrist, that flicks out the moment you flick your wrist! I feel like you would better suited in using it in your journey to rescue your Sunhawk. Use it well, Aloy._

 _Remember, you are always welcome in Brightgrain!_

 _Grain Queen Rea._

I smiled, and folded up the letter, placing it in my pocket. I picked up the small parcel, and opened it. Encased in a small brown bracer, was the wrist blade. I took the armor off of my left forearm, and slid the bracer onto my wrist. After tightening the wrist straps, I flicked out my wrist. The blade sprung out from the bracer, which made me jump. I flicked my wrist in, which returned the blade into the bracer. I grabbed my Banuk Striker Bow, and placed it over my left shoulder. I then made my way to the exit of Rea's residence. The guards moved their spears out of the way, allowing me to pass. Though when I turned back, they had disgusted grimaces on their faces.

 _They don't like me because of the armor I wear. Wonderful,_ I thought, as I began my walk through Brightgrain. I looked around as I walked down the street.

 _Hm. Doesn't look as lively as it was yesterday. Must be because Rea isn't here,_ I thought, as I reached the village gates. Surprisingly, the same guards from last night were guarding the gates. As I walked past them, one of them approached me.

"I apologize for my boorish behavior I showed last night." He stated, with a bow of his head. "I was in over my head. I wish you nothing but the best on your journey, milady."

I replied with a stern smile, and a curt nod of my head before I spied a herd of Striders just beyond the grain fields. I took the long way around the grain fields, and approached the Strider herd. I ducked into the bushes, and whistled. A Strider heard my whistle, and came over to investigate. Just as it came up to the bushes, I pulled out my lance, and held it up against the Strider's nose. I held onto it for a few moments, watching as it slowly turned a light blue color.

 _Too easy,_ I thought, as I climbed up onto the Strider. Upon seeing me atop the overridden Strider, the other Striders fled the scene. After the other Striders fled, I steered my Strider onto the northern path towards the mysterious city called the Queen's Ruin.

Carrying on down the road, I noticed that the road was littered with the wreckage of the ancient Faro machines. Plant and wildlife were nonexistent

 _Unreal, you can't even see the ground,_ I thought, as I examined the wreckage from the road. _No wonder the Utaru don't venture out this far to hunt._

I looked up into the sky, and noticed that the sun was getting lower in the sky. Just ahead of me, I noticed a clear opening surrounded by trees, free from any clutter or machine parts. I steered my Strider towards the clear opening. I hopped off of my Strider, and let it graze not too far from the opening. I approached the trees, and watch a herd of Tramplers mow through a small group of Watchers in the distance. I saw that the Tramplers bore no resemblance to the daemonic machines I had seen in the Cut.

 _Fierce, but not daemonic,_ I thought, as I began to grab branches of ridge-wood and built a small shelter out of the ridge-wood I had collected. After I created it, I laid back in it, and began to drift off to sleep. My sleep was short lived, however, as I heard the sound of a machine being hunted. I turned my head to the right, and peeked out of my shelter. As I did, an arrow whiz by my head. I picked up my bow, and confronted the mysterious assailants. In front of me, were four Utaru men, clad in traditional Utaru clothing, two armed with spears, and two armed with bows, standing before the corpse of my Strider.

"What in the name of All-Mother are you doing here?" I asked, demanding an answer.

One of the archers laughed.

"We are here to personally escort you to Queen's Ruin." he said, pointing his finger at me. "Get her!"

I quickly put my bow over my left shoulder, and pulled out my lance. I flicked my left wrist, and unsheathed Rea's wrist blade, as the spear men charged at me. I planted my feet as we locked spears. I thrust my wrist blade into his chest, which knocked him down to the ground. He screamed and clutched his wound in pain. I turned my focus to the second spear man, and landed several shots on him, all to which he countered. I continued to try and land shots on him, but to no avail, until I felt something pierce the left side of my stomach. I fell to my knees, and looked down to see an arrow lodged in the left side of my stomach, with blood beginning to well from the wound. I looked over to see one of the archers grinning at me. I pulled the arrow out of my wound, and grimaced as I threw it to the ground. I returned my focus back towards the spear man, who drove the butt end of his spear into my forehead. I fell to the ground, before everything went black.

The two archers walked up to the unconscious body of the Nora Brave Aloy. The two spear men approached her, with one confiscating her weaponry, and the other began to strip her of her armor.

"Is she the one the boss was hoping to get?" the first spear man replied, as he held onto Aloy's armor.

"Red hair, and a Nora Seeker badge. She is the one we seek." the first archer replied. "Brilliant shot on her."

The second archer smiled.

"Thank you." he replied, as he picked up the bloody arrow, and placed it into his quiver. "Load her up onto the back of the Broadhead, and let us make our way to the Queen's Ruin I'm sure our boss would love to speak to her.."

The two spear men nodded their heads, with the first man picking up Aloy's body, and slinging her over his shoulder. After a short walk, the group approached their herd of overridden Broadheads. They each hopped onto a Broadhead, and carried Aloy and her equipment towards the capital of the Rogue Utaru, the Queen's Ruin.

I awoke in a cell, weaponless and with my hands tied behind my back. I could feel my forehead throbbing. I looked down, and noticed I was wearing only my skin-tight black undershirt and beige pants. Shifting to my left, I felt a searing pain on the left side of my abdomen. I looked down to see a fresh wound, about two inches long, with blood still seeping from it. All of a sudden, my cell door swung open, and two tall men with traditional Utaru clothing entered, but with yellow and black face paint, deviating from the traditional yellow, green, and white.

"Let me see her." a voice said from behind her. The two men parted to reveal a man wearing all black robes, tinted with a mysterious green element on his shoulders and chest. Covering his face was a metallic mask with the same green element on the side. He approached me, held my head up by my chin, and examined my face, and in particular the wound on my forehead.

"So, it really is you. The great Aloy of the Nora..." he said, as I nudged my shoulder into him.

"Get your hands off of me!" I roared back. He stepped back, as his guards restrained me.

"Quite a feisty one you are." He said, as he approached me again.

"Who are you?" I asked, demanding an answer out of the mysterious man.

The man scoffed, and laughed before I got a response out of him.

"All you want to know is my name, and not the reason why we captured your friend?" He replied, with a laugh. "My name is Saskwani, son of HEPHAESTUS."

"HEPHAESTUS was a monster, just like you are and were, siding with Jiran in the Red Raids, and capturing my best friend Talanah." I stated sternly, as I felt my abdomen wound throb. "What have you done with her, and why did you come to the Sundom to capture her?"

Saskwani tilted his head.

"Your friend is imprisoned here, within the Mosaic's Embrace, awaiting sacrifice later today."

My eyes opened wide after he said the word 'sacrifice'.

"You can't sacrifice her!" I roared, as his men restrained me again. Saskwani let out a boisterous laugh.

"It's simple, really." Saskwani replied. "She killed the legendary Thunderjaw Redmaw, a creation of HEPHAESTUS. For that reason, we marched to the Sundom, and discovered her location outside Meridian with our Focuses. After a lengthy fight, I shackled her and threw her into a cage atop a Shell-Walker. But, the machines of HEPHAESTUS will accept the sacrifice of your friend today, and all will be well in the world, with Redmaw avenged. Unless..."

"Unless what?" I spat back.

"Unless you can defeat four of the most fearsome machines HEPHAESTUS has created, with only your bow, and what you are wearing." Saskwani replied. "Only if you can do that, I will release Talanah. If you fail...if you fail, Aloy, you will serve as a sacrifice to HEPHAESTUS alongside your beloved Talanah."

Saskwani looked into my eyes.

"Good luck." he whispered, as he poked me where the wound on my abdomen was. I screamed in pain.

Saskwani let out another loud laugh. He then looked at his men beside me, then pointed at me, and pointed upwards before he exited my cell. Saskwani's men propped me up by my arms, and dragged me out of my cell, and to the center of the arena, to my death.


	4. Embrace of the Mosaic

The two rogue Utaru men shoved me into the arena, and threw my bow and lance at me, before locking the cage door behind me. Both of them had sadistic grins on their faces. I could hear a roaring crowd of enthusiastic denizens.

"Good luck, Nora scum." both of them said, before bursting out in laughter. In retaliation, I spat at their feet. I turned away from them, to face a thunderous crowd, sheltered from the sun by a rusted overhang, and by the looks of it, eager to watch a fight.

 _If it's a fight they want, a fight they will get._ I thought, as I looked around the arena. The tentacles of an ancient Metal Devil sprawled around the arena. Underneath the computer core, a man held up his arm to demand silence from the ruckus crowd. All went silent on his command. I looked up to see Saskwani, standing on the balcony.

"Attention all, attention all!" Saskwani shouted, and watched as everyone watched and listened. " Welcome to the Embrace of the Mosaic! The day has come to witness a grand sacrifice!"

The crowd cheered with roaring approval.

"We have found the slayer of Redmaw, the legendary Thunderjaw from the South. Here she is!"

Two guards standing beside Saskwani walked behind him, and pulled a burgundy cloth off of the cage. Inside the cage was a wounded Talanah Khane Padish, her black hair mangled and tattered. I looked up in horror at what I was seeing, as the crowd began to boo Talanah.

"Later in the evening, she will be sacrificed to the machines that come from the Heart of HEPHAESTUS beneath, and from the moment of death, HEPHAESTUS shall bless us with food and a bountiful harvest!" The crowd cheered with glee.

I rolled my eyes, walked up to the balcony, and looked up to him.

"Are you going to shut your mouth, and release your machines, or are you going to run your mouth some more?" I shouted.

Saskwani looked down from the balcony to look at me.

"Oh, how could we forget about the intruder from the foreign lands, come to rudely interrupt the sacrifice!" Saskwani said, sounding surprised. "Everyone, look! It is the famous Aloy of the Nora!"

The crowd began to show hostility towards me.

"You're the one who sent goons to put an arrow in me, capture me, and bring me here to fight four of your fiercest machines, for Talanah's freedom." I shouted back angrily. "Are you going to live up to your promise, or are you going to cower away and do nothing?"

Saskwani held up his arm again to demand silence.

"Very well, Aloy." Saskwani stated sternly. "You have your wish. If you can defeat four of HEPHAESTUS's fiercest creations, I will release your friend. You fail, you you will be sacrificed alongside your friend."

I flashed a half-smile, and encouraged him to release the first machine.

Saskwani raised his hands, and looked up the orange tinted sky.

"Oh HEPHAESTUS, bless us with the presence of one of your great beasts!"

The door underneath the balcony opened, and as it opened, I heard a loud growl. Out of the door came a Sawtooth.

I looked around the area as the Sawtooth neared me, and spied several supply crates around the arena. I rolled out of the Sawtooth's way as it lunged at me. I scrambled over to one of the chests, and grabbed some chillwater sitting beside the crate. But before I could open it and examine the rest of the contents, the mechanical paw of the Sawtooth swatted me high into the air, much to the crowd's delight. I landed with a thud into the rocky ground, clutching my side. I reached back into my quiver, which was surprisingly still there, and loaded up three hardpoint arrows into my bow, anticipating a lunge from the Sawtooth. As I had predicted, the Sawtooth towered over me, exposing its undercarriage. I pulled back sharply on the drawstring, and launched the three arrows into the armored undercarriage, peeling away the armor. The Sawtooth roared out in pain, and began to run after me. As I was running, I turned, and tripped over my own feet. I kept scrambling backwards on my hands and butt until I hit the back of the arena. The Sawtooth cornered me.

 _Damn it, Aloy! Load your arrows!_ I thought, as I quickly reached for the arrows in my quiver. Again, I quickly loaded up three arrows into my bow, and pulled back on the drawstring. As the Sawtooth reared up on its hind legs, I fired my arrows into its exposed heart. As the arrows hit, the Sawtooth convulsed, and fell onto its side, dead. Shocks were coming from its carcass. I stood beside it, and raised my fist into the air, a half smile on my face. The crowd began to boo and throw mushy tomatoes at me.

Saskwani approached the ledge of the balcony, with his arms crossed.

"Aloy of the Nora comes out on top. How unexpected." He stated sarcastically. "The next machine HEPHAESTUS will bless upon us shall bring you nothing but misery!"

"Will it now?" I asked sarcastically. I looked up at him, and began to craft some freeze arrows from the Chillwater I had found earlier.

"Oh, Great HEPHAESTUS, bring forth another mechanical beast!"

I looked up after crafting several freeze arrows to see the door beneath the balcony open. From the door came a Ravager. The Ravager growled upon seeing me. Much like the Sawtooth, the Ravager charged at me, covering several meters with every leap and bound. I rolled to my left, and caught sight of the Ravager's freeze sac.

 _The freeze sac could cause an explosion of frost,_ I thought, as I loaded up three freeze arrows. _Here goes nothing._ I pulled back on my drawstring. The Ravager reared up on its hind legs as I launched my arrows into the freeze sac. The explosion of the sac knocked me away a few meters. I got up from my butt to see the Ravager covered in frost. I loaded up three hardpoint arrows, and fired them at the Ravager's frozen face. The machine fell on its side. I approached the machine, and finished it off with a critical hit from my lance.

Saskwani looked down at me, clapping.

"Well done, Aloy." Saskwani stated, as the crowd was booing me. Saskwani held his arm out to command silence. "You're very fierce. But will you be as fierce as the third machine? HEPHAESTUS, bless us with another beast!"

The door beneath his balcony opened. I tried to look into the door, to see what I was about to face. I got my answer when a projectile mine whizzed over my head. I watched as it sailed over my head, but I wasn't prepared for the second mine, which exploded a few feet in front of me, launching me backwards. I landed hard on my stomach, and wiped the blood from my stomach. As I got to my knees, I turned around to see what was launching the mines. Emerging from the door was a Scorcher.

 _I thought Scorchers were native to the Cut_ , I thought. _This arena must be built atop a Cauldron_. I quickly loaded up two tearblast arrows into my bow, and aimed for the mine launcher. The arrows landed flush on the launcher, but it wasn't enough to remove it. The Scorcher, unfazed, stomped its feet into the ground, and sent out a radiant ball of fire. I shielded my face from the brightness and the heat. The heat was so strong, it felt like the heat itself cauterized all my open cuts and wounds. The Scorcher charged at me, and as it charged, I dodged its claw attack, while loading three fire arrows into my bow. From one knee, I pulled back on my bow's drawstring, and launched the three arrows at the blaze canisters on the Scorcher's back. The arrows found their mark, and the blaze canisters exploded. The explosion gave off a deafening sound. Along with the rest of the crowd, I plugged my ears. The Scorcher let out a loud roar, and began to swipe its claws at me. I did my best to dodge the machine's attacks, but it did catch me on my left arm, under my breasts, and just grazing my forehead, all of the wounds drawing blood. I looked down, to see the bottom of my shirt torn. I took a few deep breaths, and exhaled.

 _All right, you bastard. Let's finish this,_ I thought as I quickly made my way over to a supply crate. Looting through it, I found some Echo Shells. I grabbed them, just as the Scorcher lunged at me. I dodged the oncoming attack, and crafted three tearblast arrows from ridge-wood and echo shells. I loaded the three arrows into my bow, and pulled back hard on the drawstring, aiming for the mine launcher. The arrows latched onto the launcher, and after a few moments, separated the launcher from the Scorcher's body. The Scorcher roared, and charged again at me. As it lunged at me, I rolled underneath its legs, and ran for the detached mine launcher. I picked it up, as the Scorcher turned around to face me.

"Come at me, bitch!" I shouted, provoking the Scorcher. The Scorcher roared, and began charging towards me. Backing away, I quickly shot two mines towards its its legs, with the explosions crippling its front legs. I looked into my quiver to see several freeze arrows I had crafted earlier. I rapidly shot several of the freeze arrows at the Scorcher, and watched as frost slowly develop on the Scorcher's armor. I picked up the mine launcher, and scattered mines beside the fallen Scorcher. The mines exploded shortly after, destroying the machine. I let out a deep breath, and turned to face Saskwani, who looked down at me from the top of the balcony.

"You are to be commended for your resilience, Aloy." Saskwani stated. "But the next question remains. Are you able to defeat the last of HEPHAESTUS' creations, to ensure your friend's freedom?"

"Whatever comes out of that door, I will slay, and mark my words, I will end you for what you have done." I shouted back at him.

Saskwani laughed, and again looked up to orange, dusty sky.

"HEPHAESTUS, bless us with your most gracious creation!"

My eyes were fixed on Saskwani, and I was completely oblivious to the door opening. I could hear the crowd roar with excitement. I looked back down to see a machine tail coming straight for me. I had no time to react, as the tail connected with me square in the stomach, and sent me flying across the arena. The crowd cheered with glee. I grasped my stomach in pain, with my right forearm drenched with blood. I got to one knee, and looked ahead to see a Thunderjaw eyeing me across the arena. The Thunderjaw let out a deafening roar, followed by several shots from its mandible laser cannon. I dodged all of the oncoming attacks by way of rolling, which hurt my stomach even more.

 _I've got to dislodge the disc launcher,_ I thought, as I reached back for three tearblast arrows. I placed the arrows into my bow one at a time, and pulled back on my drawstring, launching the three arrows towards the disc launcher. The arrows found their mark, and after a few moments dislodged the launcher from the Thunderjaw. The machine whirled around, roaring in pain as it lost its launcher. The launcher coincidentally landed in front of me. I smiled as I picked it up, and shot discs at the Thunderjaw, peeling off its armor with each disc I shot. The Thunderjaw roared out in pain as a disc I launched removed the armor surrounding its three hearts. I dropped the launcher, as it was out of discs to launch. As soon as I dropped the launcher, the Thunderjaw fixed its gaze on me.

I braced myself as the Thunderjaw prepared to lunge at me. As it did, I slid underneath its head, and to its body. I jumped up to grab some cords dangling from its undercarriage. Holding on to its undercarriage, I spied its exposed hearts. I pulled out my lance, and began to override the Thunderjaw. I smiled as I saw the color blue weave its way through the machine's armor. Saskwani watched in horror as the last of the Thunderjaw's armor fell off. I began to lose grip on the undercarriage of the Thunderjaw, and looked to see a large cut on my hand. I fell, and landed hard on my left side. I looked down to see that my wound had reopened, causing it to bleed, along with the other cuts and scrapes on my body. I looked up at the Thunderjaw, and pointed up towards Saskwani. The Thunderjaw craned up its head to face Saskwani.

"No! You are supposed to face her!" Saskwani ordered the machine, pointing at me. "Kill her now, for HEPHAESTUS commands it!"

All the machine did was sit there, and nod its head with disapproval. I quietly put my lance on my back, and pulled out my Banuk Striker Bow. I made my way to the back of the Thunderjaw. I leaped up on to its tail, and began to run up its back, while loading up three hardpoint arrows into my bow. I timed my jump, and as I leaped, pulled back hard on my drawstring, and shot the three hardpoint arrows into Saskwani's chest. I landed on his balcony underneath the Metal Devil computer core, and watched as he landed on the floor, with my three arrows in his chest. I walked up to his body.

"Goodbye, and good night." I said, in between heavy breaths. I then made my way over to Talanah, who grimaced at the sight of me covered in blood. I began to fidget with the lock on her cage.

"Aloy!" Talanah exclaimed. "You came all this way for me?"

"Remember, a Thrush should never be separated from her Hawk." I replied, between heavy breaths. Instead of picking the lock, I broke the lock with the butt end of my lance. The lock shattered into several pieces, and fell to the ground. I swung the door open. I entered the cage and lifted Talanah onto my shoulders. I turned over to see that the Thunderjaw had lost its overridden state, and had begun to devour several rogue Utaru soldiers trying to kill it in the arena. I spied a rappel point not too far away from the balcony. I set Talanah down and grabbed her by her waist.

"We've got to get out of here." I told Talanah. "That Thunderjaw is doing us a favor in distracting the guards, so now would be a great time to escape."

Talanah turned to me, and planted a large kiss on my lips, which left a little bit of my blood on her face. I felt a rush of dopamine hit me as her lips touched mine, it felt right in so many ways. After she kissed me, Talanah and I approached the rappel point.

"Hang on!" I exclaimed, as I started to run towards the rappel point. Talanah grabbed my waist as we jumped down. The rope tightened itself, allowing us a safe descent out of the arena. After our descent, I started to feel light-headed, and my vision was starting to get a little blurry. I fell down to one knee, and through my blurry vision, spied a Strider herd grazing in a field to the north. Talanah approached me, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Aloy, are you alright?" Talanah asked, as I handed her my lance, and pointed towards the Striders.

"You want me to override a Strider?" Talanah asked, pointing at herself. I nodded my head, and watched as she crouched, and made her way to the bush near the Strider herd, limping. I heard her whistle to get a Strider's attention. The Strider approached the bush Talanah was hiding in, and I smiled when I saw her successfully override the Strider. Talanah hopped on, and after a little bit of a struggle, brought the Strider over to me. She looked down at me, and noticed my stomach wound was bleeding.

"You're still bleeding, Aloy." Talanah stated. "Keep pressure on your wound. I don't want you to bleed out."

I returned a look of sarcasm towards her.

"And I don't want you to blow out hamstring." I replied, as Talanah helped me onto the back of the Strider. "As for my wound, I will be fine."

Talanah hopped onto the Strider, and snapped onto the reins.

"Where are we heading, Aloy?" She asked.

"Brightgrain." I replied, as I clutched my stomach wound, taking deep breaths. "I don't know how far away it is, but all I know is that it is south of here."

Talanah took a deep breath, and gave me a look of concern. I smiled back at her, reassuring her that I would be fine. Talanah returned her focus to the road, while rubbing her injured hamstring. I noticed my vision was again getting blurry. I laid my head on Talanah's right shoulder, shut my eyes, and passed out from the pain.


	5. Journey to Meridian

I could feel someone gently dabbing my skin. Every dab created a stinging sensation, which made me wince with every touch. Once the pain became too much to bear, I jolted awake, to see Rea jump back, and Talanah looking back at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Aloy!" Rea exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

I let out a deep breath, and looked down to see my waist covered in a moist substance of some sorts.

"I'm feeling a lot better than I was before." I replied, followed by a smile. "What is this on my stomach?"

"It is a residue created from mashing Wild Ember together." Rea stated happily. "Common among our farmers to aid in closing wounds in the fields. As you can see, I used it on your wounds."

I looked over to Talanah, who had a smile on her face, and was wearing her armor. I looked around to find mine, only to see scraps of it left behind.

"How did you get your armor back, Talanah, and where is mine?" I asked, sounding very confused.

"Rea told me that after she found where you were ambushed, she personally wrote a letter to Sun-King Avad, telling him about what happened." Talanah replied, looking down at her armor. "According to Rea's guard, they found scraps of your armor, alongside the wreckage of a Strider. Our King ordered the best Oseram smiths to craft us two brand new sets of the finest Carja armor, and they came here last night. Yours is behind the couch here."

 _How long was I unconscious for,_ I thought, as I watched Talanah grabbed my suit of armor from behind the couch, and hand it to me. I smiled as I grabbed the armor.

"Here you are, Aloy, your new armor." Talanah said. "Go get changed, I want to see how good it looks on you!"

"Thank you." I said, giving Talanah an awkward hug. After I hugged Talanah, I walked behind a changing screen, and began to get undressed. I pulled down my torn beige pants, and put on a pair of skin-tight red pants, with holes and golden trim exposing the sides of my thighs and my calves. I grabbed the leather strips and blue sash, and wrapped them around my waist. I peeled off my tattered and torn shirt, and looked under my breasts to see a claw mark left by a Scorcher. The wound was starting to scab.

 _Good to see that's feeling better,_ I thought, as I slid a baggy golden-silver shirt on, and attached the armor onto my left forearm and shoulder. I slid the longer arm armor onto my right arm, and fastened the clips together. I found a smaller piece of what looked like forearm armor, and slid it onto my left wrist.

 _Fits like a glove,_ I thought, with a smile coming over my face. I leaned down to pick up the armor sash that laid at the bottom of the armor, and slid it across my right shoulder, and fastened it on top. I looked down at my new armor and smiled. Beside it laid a small container of blue face paint. I picked up the container, and dipped my finger into the paint. I placed paint under my eyes, formed three crooked lines on my right cheek, and did the same above my left eyebrow. I let out a deep breath, and walked out from behind the changing screen. Talanah held her hands to her mouth, and hugged me.

"Aloy! You look beautiful!" Talanah exclaimed, as I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Talanah!" I replied, as we ended the hug. "Do you know where Rea is? I must speak with her."

"Rea is outside, sitting by her fire." Talanah said, pointing towards the back exit of the house. "She does it every evening."

I nodded my head to Talanah as a sign of thanks, and made my way to the back of Rea's residence. Upon exiting her residence, I saw Rea looking up into the starry nighttime sky. She turned her head to face me.

"Ah, Aloy. Come have a seat." She said, as she patted to a tree stump beside her. I smiled, and sat to her right. She handed me some Fire Kiln Root tea.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Rea asked, as she looked up to the sky, and then back to me.

"It truly is." I replied, as I blew on my tea.

"You look as if you have something on your mind, Aloy." Rea stated, as she placed her hand on my back. "You can tell me, it's all right."

"How long was I unconscious for?" I asked.

Rea paused in thought before responding.

"Talanah arrived in Brightgrain three evenings ago, with you still unconscious on the back of a Strider." Rea replied. "You looked rough, so I brought you to my residence to tend to your wounds immediately."

I let out a deep breath, and looked over to her.

"I want to thank you for everything you did for me. From informing me about Saskwani to tending my wounds, you've done a lot for me." I replied. "So again I will say it. Thank you for everything, Rea."

Rea smiled, and gently hugged me. After hugging me, she poured herself some more tea, while I continued to sip some out of my bowl. Rea and I watched as we saw two young children kicking around a ball.

"I wish my childhood would have been like that." I said, in a hushed tone. "An outcast like me growing up would have never gotten to play with the other Nora children."

"How old are you, Aloy, if you don't mind my asking?" Rea asked.

"I am twenty-one." I replied, followed by a sip of tea.

"Do you plan to have children when you grow older?" Rea asked curiously.

I sighed, set my tea into my lap, and turned to face Rea.

"I do plan on having children, yes." I replied in the same hush tone. "My dream is to have two children, a son and a daughter, and teach them in the ways of the tribes that accept me for who I am, the Carja and the Nora. I will be there for them, much like how my adoptive father Rost was there for me when I was younger."

Rea took a sip of tea from her bowl, and looked back at me.

"I think that you will be a great mother, Aloy." Rea replied, as she placed her hand on my left shoulder. "You've got a great heart."

"Thank you very much." I replied as I finished off my tea.

Rea looked at my face paint, and smiled.

"Beautiful face paint design." Rea said, as she continued to examine it. "Does it have any meaning?"

I smiled.

"Not yet, it doesn't." I replied. "In time it will, though."

I watched as Rea finished her tea. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Talanah standing behind me.

"Hey Aloy." Talanah greeted me. "It's time to get some rest for our journey to Meridian tomorrow."

I let out a deep breath.

"Let's go." I replied, as I handed my bowl to Rea, and stood beside Talanah. "Thank you for the tea."

Rea smiled, as we then began to walk towards the entrance. As soon as we arrived at the living area of Rea's residence, Talanah quickly sat on the loveseat. I followed suit by laying down on the couch. I turned over to see Talanah fast asleep, and turned back, fixing my gaze on the ceiling.

 _I've done it,_ I thought as my eyes began to close. _Talanah will be coming back home._ _Avad will be most pleased when we return to Meridian._ I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke early in the morning, and looked over to the love seat, to see that Talanah wasn't there. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, stretched, and walked over to the exit of Rea's residence, to see Rea and Talanah talking with each other.

"Thank you for nursing us back to health, Grain Queen Rea." Talanah said, hugging Rea. Rea turned to face me.

"Ah, Aloy. About time you woke up." Rea said, with a smile. "Follow me, the both of you."

Rea proceeded to walk towards the city entrance. Talanah and I followed Rea to the gates of Brightgrain, and were taken aback by what was before us. Before us were two overridden Striders, with Utaru soldiers standing beside them in a triangular formation.

"I have arranged a convoy for you two to ensure you safe passage to Meridian." Rea stated, with a smile.

"But will Av..." I began, before Rea cut me off.

"Avad knows that the convoy will return you to Meridian." Rea replied. "I included it in my letter to him about what my guard discovered at your ambush site."

"...Thank you, Grain Queen Rea." I said, with a bow of my head. Talanah bowed her head, as I climbed onto the Strider in front of me. Talanah hopped on to the Strider to my left. Rea walked up to the soldier leading the convoy.

"Guide them to Meridian, soldier!" Rea shouted, as she threw out her right arm southeast.

"Men! March!" The soldier yelled, as the soldiers began to march in their triangular formation. I gently snapped on the reins of my Strider to keep up with the soldiers. After noticing she was falling behind, Talanah lightly snapped on the reins of her Strider, and caught up to me. I looked over to her.

"Meridian awaits!" I exclaimed. Talanah smiled back at me.

"Thank you, Aloy, for saving my life." Talanah replied, before turning her head forward. "Time to go home."

I smiled with approval, and turned my head forward to face the road leading onward to Meridian.

Four Days Later*

Passing through the Cut-Cliffs, the Utaru convoy stopped, just to marvel at city of Meridian. Talanah and stopped our Striders, and let soldiers take in the city. The City of the Sun, and the capital of the Carja tribe.

 _Beautiful, isn't it?_ I thought, as I watched the soldiers continue along to the gate of Meridian. Upon our arrival, the two Carja guards denied entry initially, but then looked up to see us atop our Striders.

"You...you brought her and our Sunhawk back to us!" the first Carja guard exclaimed.

"Please pass!" The second guard said happily, as he extended his arm towards the city. Talanah and I got off of our Striders, and accompanied the Utaru convoy into the city. Upon arrival, I spied a familiar face off to the left. I tried to recognize his face, but upon a closer look, I realized who it was. It was Nil.

"Greetings, Aloy. It has been far too long!" Nil greeted. "How have you been?"

I let out a deep breath.

"I've been through a lot, Nil." I replied, with a sarcastic smile. "I've brought the Sunhawk of the Hunter's Lodge back to Meridian, and to get her back, I had fight a bloody war, and kill the leader of a group of Rogue Utaru. Speaking of which, what are you doing here in Meridian?"

Nil smirked at me.

"A bloody war, hey? Did you feel the blood coarse through your veins as you shot the arrows into his heart? " Nil asked eagerly. "Speaking of what I'm doing here, I'm the Sun-King's official bandit hunter. Avad personally..."

I cut him off, and held up my hand.

"No you aren't, Nil. Don't lie." I replied. "What are you doing in Meridian?"

Nil shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Nil said, with a look of concern on his face. "They let me pass at the gates. I live here now, I guess. An outlander no more."

I patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Meridian, Nil." I said with a smile. I turned around to see Talanah waving at me to join her and the convoy. I flashed another quick smile towards Nil, and walked over to Talanah, where we resumed walking towards the Palace of the Sun. The Carja guards guarding the bridge let us pass without hesitation. As we were crossing, I smiled as the Utaru soldiers still took in the sights of Meridian. At the end of the bridge stood Blameless Marad, with a look of shock on his face.

"Aloy!" Marad exclaimed. "You have brought our Sunhawk back to Meridian!"

I smiled with confidence.

"I did indeed." I replied, as Marad hugged Talanah. After hugging her, he shook hands with the Utaru convoy.

"Thank you for escorting Aloy and Talanah back to Meridian." Marad stated, as he handed an Utaru soldier a large box he acquired from a guardsman. The soldier smiled upon receiving the box. Marad returned his focus to Talanah and myself.

"Come, you two. Radiant Avad eagerly awaits your arrival."

Marad extended his arm, and beckoned us to follow him up to Avad's palace. As we walked up the stairs, I watched as Itamen rushed up to Talanah, and gave her a big hug.

"Our Sunhawk is back! Our Sunhawk is back!" He exclaimed, as Talanah placed him back on the ground. "Thank you very much Aloy!"

Myself and Marad smiled.

"Not a problem, little man!" I said, as I gave him a little fist bump. He smiled, and stood beside Marad as we made our way up to Avad's throne. Avad looked up at us, with a shocked look on his face.

"Talanah! You're alive!" Avad exclaimed. "Aloy, where did you find her?"

I let out a deep breath.

"I journeyed to the Utaru village of Brightgrain, and discovered that the convoy escorting Talanah passed by the village." I stated. "The soldiers were rogue Utaru, led by Saskwani, who aided your father during the Red Raids. He intended to sacrifice Talanah for killing Redmaw."

Avad gasped.

"They captured me as I made my way towards their capital, called Queen's Ruin." I continued. "Saskwani said that in order to ensure Talanah's freedom, I had to fight four of his fiercest machines. I fought through unbearable pain, and succeeded."

Avad let out a deep breath.

"What of this man they call Saskwani?" Avad asked, out of curiosity.

"Aloy killed him, with three arrows to the chest." Talanah replied.

Avad smiled, and nodded his head to the two of us. He turned to Marad and Itamen.

"Marad, would you please escort Talanah to the Hunter's Lodge?" Avad asked politely. "I have some business to discuss with Aloy. Thank you."

Marad nodded his head, and walked away with Talanah. Avad returned his focus to me.

"It seems your armor got to you in time." Avad remarked. I returned a smile to him.

"That it did." I replied, looking down at my armor. "It is quite ravishing, if you ask me."

Avad placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me, Aloy, everything that happened after Brightgrain."

I looked up at him, and let out a deep breath.

"On my way to Queen's Ruin, my camp was ambushed by three rogue Utaru soldiers. I fought valiantly, but fell when an archer shot an arrow into my stomach." I began, as I peeled back the leather flaps to reveal my wound. Avad winced upon seeing it. "They took me to Queen's Ruin, where Saskwani interrogated me, and stated his true intentions on sacrificing Talanah. He also agreed to releasing her if I could beat his four fiercest machines, all while he watched from his balcony above."

"What were these four machines?" Avad asked, sounding concerned.

"A Sawtooth, a Ravager, a Scorcher, and a Thunderjaw." I replied, as I showed him my Scorcher scratch. Avad turned away upon seeing it. "They left several marks on me, which caused me tremendous amounts of pain."

Another wince came across Avad's face.

"How did you get up to Saskwani, to plunge those three arrows into his heart?" Avad asked sternly.

"I managed to override a Thunderjaw with my lance." I replied, patting the lance on my back. "I ran up its back, loaded up three arrows into my bow, and aimed for him. The arrows found their mark, and the rest is history, as the Old Ones would say."

"Fascinating, Aloy." Avad said, with a smile. "The sun was surely by your side. Is there anything I can do to repay you for what you have done?"

I looked back down at my new armor, and looked back up at Avad.

"No need, your Raidiance..." I began to reply, with a bow of my head, before Avad cut me off.

"From this moment onward, you are a member of both the Carja and Nora tribes, albeit with approval from Mother Teersa." Avad said, returning a bow of his head towards me. I put my hand on my chest and gasped. "I'm sure the people of Meridian and Mother's Watch will want to hear your story."

"I am honored, your Raidiance" I said, bowing my head once again. "I will tell it in a few days time, down at the Hunter's Lodge. But for now, I must return to Olin's apartment to rest."

"You mean _your_ apartment." Avad said, with a half smirk. I quickly smiled, bowed my head, and took my leave to Olin's apartment. Walking through the city, people were smiling and showing generosity towards me. Some people even wanted to hug me and shake my hand. I politely returned handshakes and hugs to the people who wanted them.

"Thank you for returning our Sunhawk to us, outlander!" Shouted several people in the streets as I walked by them.

 _I'm not an outlander to you no more,_ I thought, as a smile crawled across my face. After navigating my way through the city, I eventually made it back to the former apartment of Olin Delverson. Upon entering, I made my way upstairs, and quietly made my bed. After making my bed, I laid down, and shut my eyes, knowing that Meridian's Sunhawk had returned.

Aloy smiled after finishing her rendition of her story. A boy walked away from his mother, and approached Aloy.

"Thank you for bringing our Sunhawk home!" He exclaimed, as he gave Aloy a big hug. Aloy returned the hug back to the little boy. Aloy and Talanah smiled. The boy let go of Aloy and walked back to his mother, frequently turning back to get glimpses of Aloy. His mother looked up at Aloy, and nodded her head towards her.

"The Sun will never forget the good that you have done." The boy's mother said. "May the Sun light your path!"

The boy and his mother were beginning to leave, along with the people who were there to hear her story. Aloy and Talanah smiled and watched as the crowd began to disperse. Talanah turned to Aloy, and gave her a big hug, and squeezed tight.

"Let go to your apartment, Aloy." Talanah stated. Aloy was hesitant for a moment.

"Don't you have to watch over the Lodge?" Aloy asked, sounding confused.

"I'm still recovering from my wounds, and I'll need a place to rest." Talanah replied.

Aloy got up from her chair, and grabbed Talanah's hand gently, helping her up.

"Come. Let us go to my apartment." Aloy said, with a smile. "It's getting late."

Talanah smiled, as Aloy and Talanah walked out of the Hunter's Lodge hand in hand, and made their way to Aloy's apartment for the first time since Aloy went on her epic journey.


	6. Epilogue

Three Days Later

The streets of Meridian were flooded with Carja and Oseram alike, who lined them to see Aloy, clad in her Hunter's Lodge armor, make her way towards the bridge leading to the Palace of the Sun. Her exposed midriff was covered with scars sustained in the battles she had in the Embrace of the Mosaic. Aloy walked up to the guards who were guarding the bridge, and stopped. The guards moved their polearms and allowed her to pass. The crowds watched as Aloy made her way across the bridge. Once Aloy made it across the bridge, she looked to her right to see Blameless Marad, holding a sword. Before her was the fourteenth Sun-King of the Carja, Raidiant Avad, and behind him was an elegant suit of armor. A beaming smile was on Avad's face. The crowd was let across the bridge to watch. Aloy knelt before Avad, in full luminesce of the sun.

"Greetings all!" Avad shouted. "Today we are gathered here to honour the brave actions of Aloy from the Sacred Lands!"

The crowd roared with enthusiasm. Avad held his arm up high to command silence. As the crowd died down, Avad received the sword from Marad. He looked down to Aloy.

"Aloy." He began, the smile still beaming. "For bravery shown during the Battle of Meridian, and bringing our beloved Sunhawk back to Meridian, it is with great honour that I call you Aloy, Champion of the Sun!"

The crowd roared with excitement, as Avad touched the Sowrd of Araman on each of Aloy's shoulders. Aloy rose, as Avad approached the armor.

"Here is your new armor, Aloy." Avad said, as he picked up the armor from the table, and handed it to Aloy. "Thank you, for everything you have done for Meridian and the Carja people."

Aloy nodded her head, and shook Avad's hand.

"Thank you, your Raidiance." Aloy replied, with a bow of her head. "It is an honour to call this city my home."

Marad approached.

"Your new apartment is awaiting you."

Aloy bowed her head towards Marad, who led her to her new apartment on Palace grounds. Once Aloy and Marad arrived, he opened the door, and allowed Aloy to enter and change into her Champion's armor. After taking a few moments to change, Aloy emerged from her quarters, dressed in the elegant Carja Champion armor. Avad, who was standing beside Marad, smiled approvingly as Aloy examines the armor.

"Looking good, Aloy." Avad stated, as Aloy approached him. "Come. We have much to discuss."

Aloy nodded her head, and followed Avad to his throne overlooking the glorious city of Meridian.

* * *

Saskwani groaned, and sat up. After taking a deep breath, he pulled the three arrows of his chest, and threw them to the side. Clutching his stomach in pain, he got to his legs, and walked over to the cage Talanah was imprisoned in. He crouched down to his knee to examine the blood trail Aloy, his other prisoner, left behind. He growled harshly, and walked over to the edge of the balcony. To his horror, he saw several corpses scattered around the arena, next to the carcass of a dead Thunderjaw.

"NOOOOO!" Saskwani shouted, holding his hands to the side of his head. He let out a snarl. "Aloy and the Carja will pay for their sins!"

Saskwani slammed his closed fist into the railing of the balcony. He was suddenly diverted by a voice coming from behind him.

"I can help you with that."

Saskwani noticed his Focus activate, to reveal the hologram of a dark skinned man with machine wires interwoven through his skin. He looked like a lone traveller.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Saskwani spat.

"You want to know my name, hm?" The man questioned. "I am called Sylens. What is yours?"

"My name is Saskwani. How did you find me?" Saskwani demanded. Sylens simply pointed to the Focus at the side of his head.

"I created this Focus Network, so all of them are linked to mine, including Aloy's. Now, I couldn't help but notice to hear that you want Aloy and the Carja defeated." He stated. "I need Aloy defeated, but alive for personal reasons. I can help you gain revenge against the girl who massacred your people."

Saskwani paced in front of the hologram of Sylens. "How would you be able to help me?"

"I have a powerful ally who can help." Sylens replied, flashing a rare half smirk. "Make your way to the Forbidden West, beyond Sunfall. I will tell you everything, Saskwani."

Before Saskwani could ask any questions, Sylens disappeared. He took a deep breath, and walked over to the ledge. He looked down, and rappelled down the side of the arena. Upon landing on the ground, Saskwani began the long journey towards the Forbidden West to meet this mysterious man who promised him revenge for all who had fallen in the Embrace of the Mosaic.


End file.
